Curiosity
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: Cloud still dwells on the past and blames himself. Tifa tries to move on. But when he noticed that Tifa was acting strange, curiosity gets better of Cloud Strife. Will this rekindle their own past? Or make things worse? Three-shot. R & R.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

"**Curiosity"**

**Bitter-raindrops03: Wow! My first game fic! At least of my most favorite game of all time. :D Here's chappie one. Hope you like it!**

**Summary:** Cloud still dwells on the past and blames himself. Tifa tries to move on. But when he noticed that Tifa was acting strange, curiosity gets better of Cloud Strife. Will this rekindle their own past? Or make things worse? Three-shot. R & R.

Blah – Normal POV

_Blah – thoughts_

"Blah" – Talking

'_Blah'- Zack and Tifa (exclusive use)_

* * *

"**Curiosity"**

**Chapter One: Secrets**

'_Cloud.'_

'_Cloud, wake up.'_

Blue mako infused eyes opened.

He had that dream again.

The feelings left from the dream were still fresh both in his mind and body. Sitting up, he glanced at the figure sleeping next to him. Black silky hair sprawled on the pillows, porcelain-skinned, eyes that were matched with long lashes, and her pinkish lips formed in a frown.

The chocobo haired guy felt a pang of disappointment when he realized that it was a black haired girl next to her…Not a brunette.

Though he woke up earlier than usual, he stood up and prepared his leave to deliver packages and stuff that day.

Without a word or a good bye, he left the room silently.

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

The wind felt good, he felt as if he was free.

One of the few good things he appreciated as he rode on his Fenrir. And as he traveled, memories filled his mind.

A lot of things have really happened after the 'Geostigma' event. After he had defeated Sephiroth, things have die down a little. Cloud helped Tifa at her bar, 7th Heaven, and worked past-time as a courier in their other business, Strife Delivery Service.

Still, after those 'incidents'.

The dreams came back.

Night after night, horrifying and traumatic events came back to haunt him. Fate was really cruel to him. Just when he got rid of his longtime 'burden', just when his world began to fill with lively colors, just when he recognized that he was lucky and he had people who loved and cared for him…

All colors were sucked out, making life once again, a dull, miserable, and lonely thing.

The same thing as what happened to his heart.

He realized that as long as he was alive, he was a constant reminder of his own grave mistakes, his weakness, his foolishness, and his blindness. It was like a curse.

There was no different from being dead.

Last night, he remembered the deaths of the people he loved. The other one fought for both of their lives---for their freedom, and the other one---for love.

They died for _him_.

'_It's not your fault Cloud. Cheer up.'_

_Like I can._

'_It's not your fault.'_

_Yeah, that's why you're both dead._

'_If I were still there, I'll really let you have it!'_

'_Zack, stop it.'_

'_But Aerith!'_

He accelerated, wishing to block out the voices that were in his head. It was kind of annoying for him, since they just pop out randomly. Like the time when he was observing Tifa wipe the bar counter, her chest exposed more slightly. Other customers were looking at her.

'_Jealous much Cloud?'_ a familiar pleasant voice teased. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he should be happy or annoyed at that time. The voice belonged to none other than his best friend, Zack Fair, a 1st Class soldier who told him that he was his living legacy when he died.

He also taught him to embrace his dreams and protect his honor.

But now, neither had dreams nor his honor.

In short, he failed him.

'_Don't be so hard on yourself Cloud'_ another voice chimed in. This one was sweet, soft, and gently. Just hearing _her_ voice made him remember of flowers. The ex-SOLDIER suddenly envisioned himself back to Aerith's Church in the slums as he watched her tend the flowers.

Unfortunately, his vision was shattered when he felt his cell phone vibrated. Still moving, he flipped it out and answered it.

"Yes?" he said in a husky voice.

"Cloud?" It was Tifa' voice, he'd recognize it from anywhere. Though, something about her tone made him worry a little. "C-cloud?" she asked again.

_Why was she stuttering?_

And then, it suddenly became quiet on the other line.

"Tifa?" he asked with a hint of panic in his voice. If he lost Tifa now…He just _can't_ see the future without his beloved childhood friend. His Fenrir had stopped, and he was in the side of the road now, completely focused.

The blue-eyed guy heard some shuffling, something fell, and then he heard Tifa mutter under her breath. "Tifa?" he called again.

"Oh right", she sounded embarrassed. He kicked up his Fenrir again, seeing that everything was alright. "Vincent called awhile ago; he said that Barrett and the others wanted to see you in the bar."

"Bar? Where?"

"Here."

"When?"

"After you're done with the deliveries."

"Okay."

"Bye, then" she said and hung up. Something was definitely up, because usually, Cloud will be the first one to hang up. Plus, Tifa would usually remind him to 'Take Care' and to be home as early as before dinner so that they could spend it as a family.

_I'm just…Thinking too hard…That's all._

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

He saw the sign '7th Heaven' and he pushed the bar doors open. Glancing to his left and his right, there was no Tifa on the counter. Instead, he saw Yuffie, another AVALANCHE member.

Cloud was somewhat confused. He scanned the room, searching for the familiar long haired female bartender---but there was none. Alarmed, he turned to his vampire friend.

"Valentine", he began in a tight voice, "Where's Tifa?"

Vincent Valentine looked at his friend. He guided Cloud towards the counter and they both sat down next to the other AVALANCHE members.

"She's went somewhere, though she didn't specify. She took the kids with her", he replied. With a smile, Yuffie slid down two mugs of root beer. They both thanked her with a nod. Vincent took a sip and observed Cloud.

On the other hand, Cloud didn't drink yet. He was waiting for Barrett to explain why he had called him out here in silence.

"Cloud", Barrett Wallace began, "How's life?" The big guy grinned at him. Cloud winced. He expected that it was somewhat important, but he didn't expect this at all.

_Where is he trying to get at?_ He thought to himself. "Everything's fine."

"How about the kids? Denzel? Especially Marlene?" Barrett took another swig and gestured Yuffie another round. His root beer left untouched, Cloud answered.

"They're both fine. They're with Tifa right now."

"And Tifa?"

The chocobo haired guy stopped. The truth was, the past few weeks they both got into little arguments, but these days…Tifa just gave up and filled those moments with silence, painful silence. "She's…Fine."

"Look Cloud", Caith Sith interrupted, "We just want you to…Move on". With those words, his grip on his mug tightened. "I. Can't. Do. That", he answered in a pained voice.

"You say that you made a lot of mistakes blah blah blah", Cid said---obviously drunk, "but what about those people surrounding you? Think they're not affected?"

"They're not my problem", Cloud coldly replied. Vincent took a quick sip and sighed.

"Then Tifa is not your problem as well?" The ex-SOLDIER stiffened and immediately regretted what he said. "You know Aerith, Zack, and she wants you to move on right? They kept on telling you that it's 'not your fault'".

Cloud remained silent, he always hated these topics. "Look at this way Cloud", Barrett explained, "Is it fine for you to have another man with Teef? That another man, aside from you, will be living in here as well?"

"As long as she's happy---"Cloud began but was interrupted. "Don't give me that happiness crap! Are you fine with another man touching her and claiming that she's _his_?"

He tried to imagine it. And it hurt, a lot.

"What if they all get married? For example…To…That redhead Turk guy or the bald one!" Barrett babbled, and then he gave a little laugh. "Imagine their babies! Poor little Teef, what a pretty thing she is!"

He tried to imagine it again, and it…kind of…_irritated_ him. But then, half of his heart still belonged to a certain flower-loving woman.

"See?" the big guy chuckled. "Now, we'll you _try_ to move on?"

"I'll…think about it" he stood up. "By the way, why only tell me this now?"

With a mischievous glint in his eye, Cid answered for Barrett.

"Didn't you know Cloud? Drunken words are sober thoughts."

--- x --- x --- x --- x ---x ---

Darkness claimed the sky. Stars twinkled above and the moon shone radiantly, guiding people to find their ways in this obscurity.

_Today was…A long day._ Sulkily, he went to his room, expecting a female figure already in bed. To his surprise, there was only _one _pillow in his bed, made for _one_ person only. Puzzled, he opened his cabinet and saw only his uniform and other clothes.

To his relief, Tifa knocked softly on his already opened door.

"Cloud?"

He turned towards the girl. She knew what was going in his mind, so he didn't bother asking.

"I'm….moving to the guest bedroom", she justified, "T-there's no special r-reason or anything…"

But deep inside, they both knew the reason.

"I just don't…", she exhaled sharply, "I just don't want to disturb you or anything…Seeing…Yeah…" The usual tough girl shuffled her feet nervously and averted her gaze towards the floor.

An air of tension and awkwardness hung by them.

Frowning, she sneaked one more glance at the melancholic man that was standing before her.

"So…Good night…", she whispered. Tifa was already making her way back to her room when she heard him say in a hushed voice, so faint that you can barely hear it.

"Good night."

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

Cloud lied down on his bed, his eyes still open.

He closed them and tried to sleep. But the feeling was so different, it was alien to him.

The bed was cold with no one lying down next to him.

He felt very much alone.

Transferring his thoughts to other topics, he focused on how Tifa acted this day. He didn't like it as well, she was all nervous and frightened around him. Not to mention awkward.

_What did I do?_

'_You did nothing Cloud'_ a sweet voice answered.

'_Now, go to sleep'_

Despite the confusion his heart was feeling at that moment, how he felt he was torn into two, that nothing he did was ever right, he was sure of one thing.

Tifa had her own secrets.

* * *

**Bitter-raindrops03: Here you go! I didn't like this chapter. Since it's the beginning, I liked the second chapter much much better! HAHAHAHA! I know…Cloud is so EMO in this one. But bear with me. Well, I hoped you liked it!**

**Read and review!**

**CHEESY LINE FOR THE DAY: Don't stop smiling, that's how I liked you. **

**COURTESY OF MY FRIEND: Tora-chan. XD**


	2. Chapter 2:Suspicions

"**Curiosity"**

**Bitter-raindrops03: Here you go! Next chappie! It was fun writing this! HAHAHA! Btw, thanks to all those who reviewed. :D ENJOY!**

Blah – Normal POV

_Blah – thoughts_

"Blah" – Talking

'_Blah'- Zack and Tifa (exclusive use)_

* * *

"**Curiosity"**

**Chapter 2: Suspicions**

Cloud was beyond hurt, confused, and annoyed all at the same time.

Not to mention _curious_. Why?

Because these past few weeks, Tifa had been more than weird, she was…bizarre. Yes, the perfect word. Our main protagonist was itching to know what he did to make her act like this when she was with _him_.

Yes, him only. Cloud Strife, and no one else.

It did make him feel special…In a twisted and sad way.

He would watch her cheerful smiles and her gentle actions from afar, watch her mingle with everybody else. Whether it was Reno, Rude, Tseng, Barrett, Cid, Caith, and heck even Valentine! Anti-social Vincent Valentine!

Now, what happens if she's near Cloud?

He glumly remembered their situation that morning. Ever since Tifa moved out of _their_ room, she became so cautious and distant around him. Did he mention nervous? Oh yeah, she was nervous when she saw him.

The morning after she moved, she served him breakfast with a smile as usual, though her eyes were looking down or somewhere else. She couldn't even look at him in the eye! They grew up together, lived together, and it became like this!

And when their elbows accidentally touched, Tifa backed away, muttering 'I'm sorry!' all over again. He tried to say it was alright, but boy, she looked bothered.

On the other hand, the kids seemed to enjoy their new situation. Denzel was a bit puzzled, yet amused since Tifa avoids Cloud like a plague. Marlene was giggling and chatty all throughout breakfast.

With a heavy sigh, he went and did his job.

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

It was already afternoon, and he was a bit surprised when he realized that all the deliveries were already done. He just rested in on his bike outside Midgar, wondering what he should do.

'_You can go home…"_ Zack suggested. Cloud scoffed.

_What will I do there? Tifa's been avoiding me and the kids find it hilarious, though they blame me that I did something to make it that way._

'_Then ask her!'_

_How? She'll just ignore me and pretend I never existed._

'_Remember who you're talking to, country boy.'_

_Please help me out here Zack._

'_Yeah, 'cause I'm smooth with the ladies!'_

_No you weren't._

He heard the spiked hair guy chuckle in his mind. _'Didn't you know I had a fans club? Plus Aerith was like all over me!'_

Cloud felt a hint of jealousy boil in him. But then, he was right. Aerith was _his_ in the first place. Still…It was kind of hard for him. He remembered that Aerith agreed for one date in exchange of his request.

_What should I do?_

'_Flowers. Give her flowers.'_

The mention of flowers brought the cloud of depression once again. Somehow, he knew that flowers plus Tifa doesn't quite match the equation. It was more of Aerith plus flowers kind of equation. Plus, memories of their moments would flood in both of his heart and mind again.

_No…Not flowers. _

'_Then what does she like?'_

H e thought long and hard. _Box of chocolates…?_

'_Good. Now first, give it to her. Then ask her _casually_, and then take it like a man!"_

_Thanks._

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

Box of chocolates in hand, he went upstairs. His heart was pounding in his chest. It was nothing big, he reminded himself, just going to confront Teef about something. The guy quietly climbed the stairs and headed towards Tifa's room, but before he got there, he heard voices.

_Two _female voices, to be exact.

It came from Marlene's room. He paused and saw Denzel guarding the door. _What on earth…?_

"…looks good on you Tifa!" he heard the excited voice of the young girl. Through the slightly opened door, he heard Tifa giggled.

"Think so?" she asked, doubtful. With a pout, Marlene said "Let's ask Denzel then. Denzel!"

Obediently, Denzel slipped in the room silently. "What do you think?" Marlene asked animatedly. A moment of silenced passed. "…You look beautiful", he mumbled shyly. The girls laughed at his timid reply.

'_He's becoming more like you more and more each day'_ Zack chuckled in his mind. Cloud didn't argue, because that sole fact was right. Curious out of his wits, he approached the said door stealthily.

Unfortunately, his timing was poor. When he was about to peek in Denzel was coming out. For one whole minute, the two silent-types stared long and hard at each other. With an alarmed face, Denzel knocked three times loudly on the door and then closed it.

Shamefacedly, the young brunette hung his head lowly, avoiding Cloud's puzzled and confused glance. On the other hand, he heard alarmed voices through the other side.

Both of them neither talked nor anything. Though, they understood either's intentions. With them, words aren't needed. Only glances and the movement of the lips.

Seconds later, Marlene got out of the room with a big smile.

Her smile meant 'I know a secret that you don't know.'

"Denzel, good job", she whispered towards the lad and gave him a rewarding peck on the cheek. Denzel, being shy, blushed. This particular scene made Cloud blush as well.

"Hiya Cloud!"

"Hey Marlene", Cloud gave her a small smile. "Where's Tifa?" He asked, though he knew. Barrett's adopted daughter beamed at him again. "She's inside."

The blue eyed guy took a step forward. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that neither of the two planned to back away so he can move forward. "Excuse me", he said in a polite tone. Both of the kids pretended that they didn't hear what he said.

"Cloud", Marlene began in a puzzled voice, "how many bottles of gel do you use for your hair?"

That left poor Cloud speechless. _Kids these days…_

Fortunately, Tifa stepped out of the room and smiled at the kids, then at Cloud. She crouched down and hung her arms around both of them. "Thank you very much Marlene and Denzel."

She then gave Marlene a peck on the forehead and Denzel on his unkissed cheek. The young brunette went red. Somehow, Cloud felt another pang of jealousy.

'_Uh-oh. Somebody's jealous!'_

_I'm not._

'_Maybe if you did something good, Tifa might give you a kiss too…Or something even _better_.'_

_Be quiet, Zack._

'_I'm just saying.'_

"Tifa", Marlene turned towards the black haired girl, "Why don't you give Cloud a kiss too?"

The whole hallway became silent. Denzel was shocked of course; his wide blue eyes stared at Marlene's black ones. Tifa was astounded as well, and it left her flabbergasted. On the other hand, Cloud didn't know what to make out of the whole thing.

_Kids these days…_ He sighed.

Suddenly, one event moved to another. Marlene spotted the box of chocolates the ex-SOLDIER was holding. She squealed in delight. "CHOCOLATES!" She clapped her hands happily. "Who is it for Cloud?"

Tifa raised a delicate brow. "It's for…Tifa, Marlene" he grumbled shyly, feeling his face heat up again. He suddenly became interested in the floor.

"Why, thank you Cloud."

Ears perking up, he gave his childhood friend a hopeful glance. For the first time that day, they stared at each other, with Tifa smiling kindly and gently at the same time and Cloud staring at her in awe.

"May we have some too?" Marlene asked, hopeful. Tifa beamed at her. "We'll share it with everyone."

After he gave her the box, both kids skipped away happily, leaving the so-called 'adults' all alone. "So, what is it Cloud?"

"I…I just want to know if I did anything wrong", he admitted in a faint voice. The lass pursued her lips and gazed at him weirdly. "Wrong?" she asked.

The chocobo-haired man sighed. "You've been…Acting strange these past few days Teef…And I'm wondering, is it because of me?"

She laughed softly albeit a bit forcefully. "Silly Cloud, no…It's not you."

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

The next day Cloud woke up a bit earlier than usual again. Impulsively, he decided to check whether the kids or Tifa was already awake. But what he saw startled him, he saw an empty bed in Tifa's room.

_Where could she be? _

Before he could take any actions, he heard some cluttering downstairs. Furtively, he made his way down. He saw Tifa, with a basket in hand, preparing to leave for somewhere.

Though he wanted to speak and ask her a lot of questions, his instincts told him to keep quiet and see what's she's been up to. I mean, he wasn't doing anything wrong right? And he wasn't actually stalking….

…Right?

Shiftily, he hid behind walls and disappeared behind people as she saw Tifa walk in the Slums market. She kept on walking and greeted everyone in a friendly voice. This kind of reminded him the other time when he followed Tifa in the mountain in Nibelheim.

Everything was going fine, until _it_ happened.

"Hey mister, why are you following the pretty young girl?" a young boy asked. "I've been watching you from some quite time now, and all you ever do is hide and watch her."

Alarmed, he placed his index finger unto his mouth gesturing a 'keep quiet' to the boy. Ill at ease, the boy clamped his hands over his mouth.

Now with the boy, they watched Tifa buy some vegetables and fruits. "She's just buying some foods then, Mister."

Horrified, Cloud saw the slightest change in the way she moved. Now, she acted a bit cautiously, and from his point of view, she didn't bother go to the destined place she was suppose to go to.

Tifa walked back home in a brisk manner. On the other hand, Cloud stayed at the alley in the Slums Market.

It was too late. _She knew_, he thought sulkily.

Casually, Cloud came back home and saw Tifa preparing breakfast.

"Hey, you're up early" she greeted him with a smile. Though, something was a little bit off when she smiled.

"Yeah."

"Where did you go?" she asked indifferently as she chopped the vegetables.

There was a double meaning in that question.

It was like 'I know everything' as well.

"I was out…for a walk" he answered lamely.

"Hmmm…" she hummed absent mindedly.

He stood there uncomfortably in the kitchen, with her preparing breakfast and him doing nothing…Just observing her.

_Well, this is awkward._

With nothing else to do, he sheepishly scratched his head. "I'll go…and check my list."

Tifa nodded wordlessly.

He went upstairs and into _his _room. The chocobo haired guy sat down his bed and sighed.

_What was she doing there? In the Market? It was like…_

That was it.

With a troubled face, Cloud began to have his suspicions.

* * *

**Bitter-raindrops03: And done! Woohoo! A very short chapter, I know. But I like how direct and straightforward it is. Thank you very much to those who reviewed and added this story to their 'My Favorite Stories' List.**

**Last chappie will be very much longer than this. :D**

**Do REVIEW!**

**Cheesy line for the day: Happiness? I don't need that. I already have you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

"**Curiosity"**

**Bitter-raindrops03: Last chappie! Now, all of you has been wondering what good ol' Tifa is up to eh? Lol. Thank you for all those who reviewed again! :D Here ya go! As promised!**

Blah – Normal POV

_Blah – thoughts_

"Blah" – Talking

'_Blah'- Zack and Tifa (exclusive use)_

* * *

"**Curiosity"**

**Final Chapter: Surprises**

It was mid-afternoon already, the sun so high up in the sky. It was a perfectly beautiful spring, though you can't tell because there weren't much of any plants or trees in their place. The sky was perfectly blue and the clouds were wispy and white.

Checking the list over again, he found out that one name was left on the list.

_Vincent Valentine._

Due to his personal reasons, the ex-turk was now residing at Wutai, temporarily living with Yuffie.

As he stopped his Fenrir, the chocobo haired guy already saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall.

"Waiting for me?"

A nod.

"How did you know?"

"Yuffie told me this morning", Vincent replied as he took the boxed package from Cloud. He glanced around and saw a no one. Only this raven-haired vampire in front of him.

Cloud gave him a puzzled look. "She said she'll be going over to visit Tifa."

A moment of silence passed.

"I guess I better get going."

Vincent shook his head. "Wait a moment, Cloud. I've something to pass on to Tifa." He then got something from under his cloak. A box. A box wrapped in a silky and elegant blue wrapper. It had a white ribbon to match with.

Without any warning, Cloud felt a familiar ache in his chest. He tried to ignore it, but it was slowly eating him, wasting him apart inside.

_Ugh. What…?_

"For Tifa…" he dumbly repeated. The vampire smirked at his reaction. "For Tifa", Vincent cleared.

"Please tell her that it came from me."

_Like she'll care about that. In your dreams, Valentine _Cloud was surprised. He was stunned that he could think something like that. And about his friend too.

"Yuffie reminded me to not back out and give it to her."

He nodded silently and started up his Fenrir. It came to life.

"Too bad Reno is on a mission", he heard his last words. Growling, his Fenrir snarled and sped away.

_Looks like Tifa and I need to_ talk _again._

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

In a hurried pace, he marched inside _their_ house, no use denying it now. He found both of the kids in the dining room, talking in hushed voices.

No sign of Tifa at all.

"Cloud! You're home early!" Marlene greeted cheerfully, though there was a hint of surprise mixed with alarm. "Welcome home Cloud" Denzel greeted properly.

He didn't hear the greeting of a particular person, and it was annoying him.

"I'm home."

The ex-SOLDIER approached the kids and sat down next to Denzel, he saw scattered papers on the table. Understanding dawned him; they were drawing and coloring them at the same time. But a particular picture disturbed him.

It was a picture of black haired woman; she was with two tiny stick figures. Said woman was cradling a baby as well. He immediately recognized the woman as none other his beloved childhood friend, Tifa Lockhart. The two tiny stick figures were Marlene and Denzel.

But who was the baby? More importantly, _who_ owned the infant?

And where was he in this picture?

Apparently, a certain brunette caught Cloud staring at the drawing. Denzel tugged at Marlene's red ribbon and gestured at their hero with his eyes.

"I'm the one who drew that!" the girl announced proudly. Despite his anxiousness, he still gave the girl a small smile. "What is it about?" he asked casually.

_Tell me why Tifa has a baby, why I'm not there, and who's the father of _her_ baby…_

"Well", she began to explain,"this is Tifa! And these here", she pointed the stick figures with a red crayon, "is me and Denzel!"

"And who is this?" Cloud pointed at the baby. It was clear that it was really bothering him.

Marlene smiled. "That's Tifa's baby", she said in a soft and gentle voice.

Startled by her answer, Cloud was having doubts that he heard right.

"Tifa's…baby?"

She nodded happily. "Tifa said so too! She felt that her first two kids are growing up, she'll need someone new to take care of again", she recalled affectionately, "I want to take care of Tifa's baby too. Denzel too, he'll be a big brother and protect the cute baby."

With closed eyes, Denzel smiled and nodded.

"Then…Who's the father?"

That question made Marlene stop and ponder for a moment. "I…don't know too…" she shrugged. "Whenever I ask Tifa that question she smiles sadly and say that one day, she'll find out soon."

Guilt and regret struck his heart once more.

_Tifa_ _would find other guys…not me…The father of the baby…_

"Why am I not here?"

A smile lit up her face again. "Oh, that's because---"

"Cookies are done!" he heard a familiar, not to mention annoying, voice shout from the kitchen. Then a short-haired young woman stepped out, with a tray in hand.

The fresh aroma of burnt homemade cookies filled the room. Yuffie grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry if they got burnt. They're still in one piece though, not as delicious as Teef's."

They hesitantly took one and bit into it. Marlene grimaced as she tasted the burnt part. "Thank you Yuffie."

Suddenly, Yuffie seemed to notice that a lone blue-eyed AVALANCHE member was seated next to his similar younger and brunette version. She grinned. "Oh, heya Cloud!"

Cloud nodded silently. "Do you know where Tifa is?"

Both kids shook their heads, and continued to munch on their treats. Stunned, Yuffie turned to scold both of the children. "What do you mean 'no'? Didn't Tifa just mention awhile ago that she'll be by the church in the slums?"

Blue eyes widened in this revelation.

"I'll be back later." Then, Cloud walked out immediately.

Marlene slapped her forehead at this girl's stupidity. Really, what part of 'secret' doesn't she understand?!

Too late to realize her mistake, Yuffie clamped her mouth.

"Oops. Sorry."

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

_What is she doing in there?_

Traveling hastily, he arrived at the church's entrance in a matter of few minutes. He was so focused on the Tifa matter that he didn't have the time to recall the events that happened here.

Opening the old wooden doors, he walked noiselessly amongst the broken pews and the smashed wooden floors. And in the middle of the glorious church, what he saw stopped his heart and made him want to rub his eyes.

There _she_ was! A familiar brown haired woman, with a pretty red ribbon adorning it, she was crouching down tending the flowers as always. The strong yet gentle scent of flowers washed him, calming him down in the process.

Instantly, he forgot all his troubles. And instead, he found himself smiling.

As he approached the person he assumed was Aerith, he touched her back---feeling her warmth. But then his vision changed, he had mistaken her for somebody else. An entirely different person.

Brown hair turned into black, the braided style turned into a bun styled hair with a white ribbon. Green eyes turned to black eyes, and fleshy complexion turned into a white one.

It wasn't Aerith, it was Tifa. Only Tifa.

Disappointment filled him. Anger as well. _How dare she touch her flowers! What does she think she's doing?! Why did she hide this from me? Why does she hide secrets from me?_

Disconcerted, Tifa looked bothered and shaken up, she quickly stood up and backed away. Cloud noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual uniform; she wore a black and white sun dress with a ribbon in the middle and white flats.

Their eyes locked with each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Until Tifa decided to break the tensional silence.

"I can explain", she spoke in a quivering voice.

Cloud just gave her one hard stare. Gulping, she tried to form the words in her head but she was tongue-tied. Fear overpowering everything else. This was Cloud after all, and knowing Cloud…He was far from being predictable.

"L-look…It...It was Onee-chan okay!" she confessed. Her beautiful onyx eyes were glassy. Her bottom lip was quivering.

And then, she exploded.

"She appeared to me in a dream alright?! Right after I moved out!" she sobbed, "She asked me if I could tend her flowers…So I did…"

Cloud didn't seem to take this all in quickly…His widened eyes returned to their normal state when he saw Tifa staring at him worriedly. To be honest, he was a bit relieved when he finally understood what she was doing.

He instantly felt alright as soon as he heard Aerith's name.

But then, even without words, the lingering question was still in his eyes.

_Why did you hide it from me?_

Guilt and anger was plainly written on Tifa's face. She was on the verge of tears when she replied. "I had no choice! Of course! When it comes to One-chan…" the tears were falling freely now, "When it comes to her…" she hated the jealous note in her voice.

"I wouldn't know what you'll do…Maybe", she sobbed, and "you'll get mad at me or something."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. _Why would I get mad?_

With a tear-stained face, the poor girl scowled in confusion. "Don't make me say it Cloud", she hissed. With a huff, she turned her back and continued tending the flowers. The ex-SOLDIER just watched her in a satisfied silence while she kept on grumbling.

"I'm sorry."

Now, it was Cloud's turn to be bemused.

_'You're doing great Tifa'_ a happy yet familiar voice complimented the said girl. He followed the source of the sound. A petite and fragile figure crouched next to Tifa; her brown hair was tied up with a soft red ribbon. Her slender arm was on top of the martial artist.

Surely, his heart stopped beating.

He didn't know what to do.

_'Chill it Cloud!'_ an energetic and amused voice laughed as he came into view. Black spiky hair matched with mischievous black eyes stared straight into his. Astounded, Cloud's mouth was left hung open. _'Yo!'_ he grinned.

"Z…Zack…?" the blue-eyed guy said, unsure. Zack punched him playfully in the shoulder. _'What's wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost!'_

Cloud's lips curled up into a smile. Just to be sure, he patted Zack's shoulder gently. "Zack."

Zack smiled his usual smile. _'It's great to be home. To see you, and Tifa.'_

_'Hello Cloud!' _Aerith greeted him with a smile. The Ancient stood up and dusted her dress. She bended a bit and whispered something to Tifa, something which made her ears red. Then, the lovely brunette ushered Zack to come over.

Curiously, the 1st Class soldier obliged. Then, the three of them began talking. Though, Cloud didn't know what about, for they were conversing in low voices. It made him really curious when Zack said something and Tifa responded angrily as her blood rushed to her cheeks.

_'Cloud'_, Aerith began, _'I was the one who asked Tifa to take care of the flowers. So please, don't blame her.'_

"I…don't."

"Of course not", the martial artist mumbled moodily. Amused, Zack suddenly had a naughty little plan formed in his head.

_'Hey Tifa, do you still like Cloud?'_ he asked with a smirk. Slightly pink, Tifa ignored his question and went back on asking a couple of gardening tips from Aerith. He pouted cutely, since he didn't get an answer from the raven haired girl.

_'How about you Cloud? Do you like Tifa?'_ The talkative guy asked cautiously. _Do I like Tifa?_ Deep down he knew, he was torn between black and brown. In the end, Cloud just remained silent.

Zack sighed, Aerith frowned a bit too. Meanwhile, Tifa just continued tending, pretending to be oblivious of the events around her. The Ancient and the SOLDIER stared at each other, reading one another's minds.

_'Cloud, do you know why we're here?' _Zack approached Cloud. The chocobo haired guy shook his head slowly, _'It's the same as last time…The Geostigma event…We're back here, because you need _us_ to guide you.'_

The ex-SOLDIER was a bit ashamed. No matter what, he was always weak and he still needed guidance. He was getting sick of it. "With what?"

_'Cloud'_, Aerith began, _'You need to move on.'_

Clenching his fist, he averted his gaze towards the floor. _'You have other people who care about you Cloud! Lots of people who are by your side! It's the same thing with us, we'll be with you no matter what_'Zack thumped his chest.

"That's no use…I've already told him that", he heard Tifa mutter. _'Well, then, I should just give him _evidence_ to prove it huh?'_ the spiky haired guy grinned devilishly.

Angrily, Tifa jerked up and glared at Zack. "Don't you dare."

_'What's wrong with you Tifa?' _Zack chuckled as he backed away slowly. Nervously, he glanced at Aerith for help. Unfortunately, she was too busy with the flowerbed.

"Hey Onee-chan, can I hurt Zack? For just a little bit?!" the martial artist cracked her knuckles menacingly as she advanced each step, like a predator to its prey. Lightly, Aerith shrugged. _'Not too much.'_

Horrified, Zack broke into a sprint. Nevertheless, Tifa managed to catch up with him. She sent a flying kick toward him, but he defended himself with his Buster Sword. _'Now, now Tifa. You have to calm down.'_

Growling, she pushed her leg down further and Zack backed away. Again, it was a cat and mouse chase. Between dodging and defending himself, Zack shouted _'Cloud, remember my cell phone?'_

_What was he trying to say?_

"NO!" a furious girl shouted as she stepped on Zack's back and they glided down the floor---with Tifa stepping on his back and Zack's face buried on the floor. Cloud watched, frightened. "Uh…T-tifa?"

"WHAT?!" she screamed as she stepped on Zack's head repeatedly. The hero just kept his mouth shut and pointed at Zack. Without any warning, she began to cry and sob uncontrollably.

Surprised, Aerith stood up and rushed towards the crying girl and comforted her. _Shouldn't she be comforting Zack…?_ "It's Zack's fault!" Tifa wailed.

_'Zack!_' Aerith scolded. Worried, Cloud went to his friend, who wasn't still moving from the floor, and poked him three times. Zack flinched, which made Cloud sigh out of relief.

Wincing, the 1st Class soldier managed to sit up and rub his head. _'Boy, she sure packs a punch.'_

"You alright?" Cloud asked, face full of concern. Zack laughed. _'Of course I am!'_

With intense curiosity burning up inside him, Cloud urged Zack to continue what he was saying awhile ago. Sneaking a glance at the girls, Zack took this chance to catch Tifa off guard. _'I want you to check my messages in the 'Friend's' Folder. You'll see.'_

"Zack!" Tifa blushed.

_'It's been to long Cloud. You've suffered way too long.'_

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

The pair neither talked nor did anything on their way home. That night, after the kids were tucked in bed and the lights turned off, Cloud went off to check what Zack said.

Cell phone in hand, he turned it on timidly.

"Cloud", he heard a pleading tone. Looking up, he saw Tifa standing by his door uneasily, her eyes locked in with the thing he was holding in his hand. "Please. Don't."

Gaze softening, he asked "Why?"

Tifa didn't have an answer to that, so she kept silent. Seeing that she doesn't have a reason, he continued his search for answers. Pushing a few buttons, he finally arrived at the folder. Memories filled his head as he read the subjects.

Apparently, three certain messages caught his interest.

And all were from none other than his first love, Tifa Lockhart.

_Tifa: Hey is that guy alright? He looked pretty hurt badly._

He smiled a bit at this message, that was the day when they met again, when he was ordered to guard Tifa from entering the mako reactor as Zack and Sephiroth went inside. They were attacked and he protected her.

_Tifa: Have you seen any SOLDIER guys with blonde spiky hair? I would love a blonde SOLDIER guy protect me when I'm in a pinch._

Eyes widening, he paused and glanced at the same girl who was living with him now. She was a few paces away from his bed, still unsure. Though she was getting more and more anxious by the minute as she read Cloud's face.

_Tifa: Please don't tell anyone what I said about the blonde SOLDIER guy. _

Surprisingly, Cloud chuckled and blushed a bit. To think that the girl he was so madly in love with years ago had the same feelings as him! Instinctively, he tenderly glanced at the woman near him.

Of course, he still loved Tifa up until now. He loved her family orientedness, her caring and loving attitude, her bravery, and her smile…Everything about her! And now, he was sure that he was no longer torn to two.

"Cloud…?"

She snapped him out of his reverie. _What was wrong with him? Did he found out? Will he be angry and sick of me? _All these unwanted questions whirled inside her head.

Gently, he patted the empty space next to him. Albeit a bit unwilling, she followed. Cloud stared at _his_ Tifa for so long that the poor girl fidgeted under his gaze.

"What's wrong Tifa?"

Lips pursued, and eyebrows furrowed, she decided to confront him straightforwardly. "You…read them?"

He nodded.

She blushed.

"Why wouldn't you want me to read them?" he asked after a moment's silence. Frowning, she turned away from him. "Because…I gave up on you."

A regrettable and painful air hung over them.

Cloud's heart gave him a squeeze. "Is…Is that why you moved out?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

_Why did you give up on me?_

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't want you to suffer more, Cloud. I know you still…" _You still loved her._

The ex-SOLDIER sighed lamentably. It wasn't her fault; he was the one who kept pushing her away. Zack was right. He was pushing away the people who loved and cared for him, people who were important to him.

"I'm sorry", he whispered. Annoyed, she answered "I know."

After ten more minutes, Tifa stood up. "Good night then."

Unexpectedly, a warm hand stopped her from leaving. Surprised, she looked at its owner. He wasn't bowing his head shyly or anything, instead, he directly gazed into her eyes. Two unspoken words can be read in those deep blue depths.

_Don't go._

Inside, Tifa was confused. She was bursting with happiness yet unbearably sad at the same time. She knew she wasn't supposed to, she knew she gave up on him…Tried to move on. Painful as it may be, she still chose a decision.

"I can't", she sobbed quietly.

Still, Cloud stayed stubborn. When she tried to pull away, his grip tightened.

_Please. Don't go._

"Tifa", he begged. She was weeping faintly. Smoothly and quickly, he intertwined their hands. Warmth of one another seeping through their bodies.

And somehow, that made everything feel alright.

Slowly, he wrapped her up in an affectionate yet soothing embrace. Her scent---lavenders mixed with something sweet of her own, filled his head and hugged her closer.

This time, he knew what was right. He knew what he wanted.

He knew he was forgiven.

"Stay with me", he whispered.

His lover calmed down into light hiccups, and was inwardly happy for their unrequited love.

"I will."

No words were needed, because they knew each other quite well.

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

With the moonlight radiating from the starry sky, they were both tucked in under their warm blanket. The pair felt comfortable and content with the both of them together. Side by side.

The raven haired girl breathed contentedly as she snuggled into her hero's chest.

But then, a certain thought occurred to the family man.

"Tifa", he called out lovingly.

"Hm?"

"Valentine asked me to give you something."

Giggling, she sighed again, inhaling his scent---a combination of rain and the usual man's scent.

"Oh, that."

A moment of cuddling passed.

"What's '_that'_?"

Tifa laughed.

"You'll see in the morning, Cloud."

* * *

**Bitter-raindrops03: And done! Sorry for the late update! :D Currently busy with school! I just can't resist a humor scene in here, so sorry about that. I hoped you liked it!:D**

**Can you believe it? Those cell phone messages put their relationship back together?XD**

**Well then, do review.**

**I'll be updating 'Just a Coincidence' and 'When HE Came' next. :) **

**Ja ne~**

'**Curiosity kills the cat. But hey, sometimes curiosity is a good thing.'**


End file.
